


Louis anger

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy end, jealous!louis, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds something that makes him angry and all the frustration he's been bottling up he takes out on Harry, who just stands there and takes it. Until Louis goes too far..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis anger

 

"What's this?" Louis said, thrusting a newspaper at Harry. On the front was a picture of Harry dancing with a girl at the club he had been sent to last night. "You know what? Don't answer. I can see. I can see my boyfriend, MINE, dancing with some girl. Who isn't even pretty might I add."  
"I.."  
"Don't even try Harry. I'm not stupid. You're all over her. I know management send you to do this but you don't have to enjoy it. I can still smell the alcohol on you. I can smell her on you. Or maybe it wasn't her. Knowing you, you probably made your way round quite a few random whores last night. This is why they all think you're a slut Harry. You act like one! At least I look faithful to Eleanor, she wouldn't have done this to me." Louis couldn't stop. He knew he should. He knew he was angry but he was hurting Harry, who hadn't really done anything wrong, just what management and Louis had told him to. Keep them a secret. "Look!" He thrust another picture at Harry. One of him and Eleanor. Walking, shopping and looking happy. "She's looks gorgeous and she behaves. And she smiles! You could try that you know. Then maybe people wouldn't believe so much that we're unhappy apart. I can do it. But then El makes me smile. Just pretend or something. It's like you want people to know about us. But oh wait, you do. Well maybe you should stop being selfish and think about what I want! I don't want that." Louis knew he was just scared of what people would say and he really shouldn't be taking this out on Harry but.. "Why aren't you saying anything? Because I'm right. God Harry, I don't even know why I bother with you." Fuck.

Harry looked up from the floor, for the first time since Louis had started shouting at him, just in time for Louis to see the first tears fall and the heart broken look in his eyes.   
"I don't know Lou. I'm sorry. I'll go and stay with Liam." He moved into their room and Louis heard him getting out a bag. He followed him in after calming down.   
"Harry.. Harry don't go... Please."   
"You don't want me."   
"No Haz. No baby I do. I want you more than anything. I was jealous. I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry."   
"Harry you should have stopped me." Louis had been walking slowly closer and now had Harry within his reach.   
"I deserved it." He'd done this. His beautiful boy, broken in front of him. It was his fault. He had to fix it.   
"No Haz listen to me. I love you, I'm sorry, I want to be with you forever. I promise. I'm done with this tearing us apart. I'm done with us not being together publicly." Harry broke down in tears. Louis pulled him to his chest quickly and began hushing in his ear. "Shh baby. Shh shh shh."   
"Promise me?"   
"Promise you what gorgeous? I'll promise you everything."   
"That this is it for us hiding."   
"First thing tomorrow, when our heads are sorted. We'll do it. I promise."   
"Okay." His voice sounded small but their was a smile in it.   
"C'mon baby smile.. Together forever.. This will make everything perfect. I promise."   
Harry did then break a smile. He sat up suddenly and leant over Louis.   
"Haz?" Harry leant down and tickled Louis. Mercilessly. Their laughter spread through the room and warmth returned to Louis. Lying down together, Louis looked at his boyfriend. "You're gorgeous." Harry blushed under the praise. "Do you forgive me?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I do."


End file.
